Change Happens
by CortBear
Summary: Life For everyone at the House of Night is shaking up! What will Zoey do to save her friends and herself! Secul to New Problems! Plz Read and Review!
1. Anger Problems

**Chapter 1 of Change Happens**

***Anger Problems***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starks POV<strong>_

Damn life changes so fast! If you were to go back in time 1 month you would see me and Zoey getting up after the sun set and going over to our House of Night. We would go to our classes and teach, spend time with our Fledglings and just enjoy life with no worries. But now you see whats happening. Angerona had become a Red Fledgling and is controlling them all. She had attacked Lenobia and is threatening to kill me and Zoey. Not to mention that me and Zoey have become something I have no idea what. Our tattoos are a deep purple and we arent bothered by the sun.

After me and Zoey had changed into this new type of Vampire Aphrodite and Darius came up to us.

"Hey Darius, Aphrodite, what's new?" I said to them

"Nothing but your tattoo's!" Aphrodite said to me and then turned to Zoey.

"I know your all happy with your new tattoo's and stuff but we have a BIG problem. Angerona isn't in the under ground school anymore."

That's all it took to put me and Zoey on red alert and ready to fight.

"How do you know that. Who went down there and checked" Zoey asked, almost hostile.

"I had some of the Son of Erebus warriors to go see what was going on down stairs, it had been quiet for a long time." Darius said to Zoey.

"I closed the downstairs room for a reason! How do you know that she wasn't waiting to escape when they came to check up on them? You know to NEVER do something like that with out my okay! And if I wanted someone to check up on them it would be Stark NOT YOU! They are his Fledglings in trouble down there and HE is in charge of the House of Night's security, NOT YOU!" Zoey got in his face and yelled at him, me and Darius know that Zoey is under too much pressure for her own good. So we just let her get it out of her system. She had been losing her temper a lot lately. I really got to see if I can figure something out to help her. My Zoey doesn't blow up this much. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Plus who knows with this change thats going on with us, how are mood will be.

"Don't you ever yell at Darius like that!" Aphrodite yelled at Zoey pushing her away from Darius

"Get your stupid dumb ass hands off me!" Zoey turned to yell at Darius again and was about to say something else to him for reasons i will never understand Aphrodite pulled Zoey away from Darius by her hair. Zoey wasn't going to have ANY of that!

"Don't you ever touch me like that!" She pushed Aphrodite away

"I was protecting my mate! Like you wouldn't do the same if I was yelling at Stark!" Aphrodite yelled after she regained her footing

"You would have no reason to yell at Stark. He wouldn't have done something so stupid!" Zo yelled back to her, that's when I got into it before punches were thrown. I could see the anger building up in her eyes and soon i could see that there would be fire comeing soon too.

"Come here Z." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in front of me and put my arms around her waist. To an outsider it might look like I wanted to cuddle her but I had my arms as strong unbreakable cages that she couldn't get away from. Darius did the same with Aphrodite. Which I was extremely thankful for.

"_Please calm down Zoey, we have enough problems. We don't need to fight each other."_

I really love this whole hearing-each others-thoughts thing.

After a few minutes I felt Zoey relax into my arms slightly, which I took as a good sign.

"I'm sorry I don't know why Im losing my temper so much lately" she whispered to me.

"It's okay we will figure it out later just try and focus" I told her and looked up at Darius.

"So what did you find when you and your men went down stairs?" I asked Darius.

"From the kitchen there is a tunnel that leads from the side wall up. We didn't follow it because they had a way out and we didn't know how far they went."

"Well that means they could be out already!" Zoey said leaning into me, like she needed the support.

"I suppose it does" was all Darius said.

"Well hell! Can you do something for me Stark?" Zoey said turning around to look at me.

"Anything"

"Search the whole grounds. And around the school too. I'm going to see if I can tell if they are out of the earth or not."

"I can do that." I kissed her forehead then her lips and let her go. She started to walk away towards the offices, but she paused

"Aphrodite, can you come with me please I need to talk to you" she said then she started to walk again.

"What ever. I'll see you later hun" Aphrodite told Darius.

"I think Aphrodite is in some BIG trouble" Darius told me as we watched our wives walk away.

"Yea just a little. I bet she is going to just get yelled at for a little then they will be best friends again." I told Darius, joking.

"I was surprised that Zo didn't punch her to be honest."

"Me too. I don't think Z wanted to hurt Aphrodite that bad."

"Yeah same here""Well lets go get everyone together and met in the dinning hall in 15" I said to Darius

"Sounds good!" we then turned from each other and ran to get the other warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cortney-<strong>


	2. Truth is out

**Chapter 2 of Change Happens**

***Truth is out***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aphrodite's POV<strong>_

After Zoey and Stark collapsed, Darius and about 5 other mountain sized men carried them outside and placed them gently on the ground. We knew we couldn't stay outside with them so we went into the main building of the House of Night. Darius asked the other Sons of Enubus to make sure that Angerona couldn't break out and attack Zoey when she deff couldn't defend herself and Stark couldn't help either.

Everyone was standing on by the windows that faced Nyx's Temple. We were all looking at Zoey and Stark. We all saw when the light hit Stark and saw him cringe in pain, but he didn't make a sound. After about a second the light hit Z. She screamed a horrifying sound. Again and again she screamed as the light moved up her body. I was in tears instantly when she started to scream, so was everyone else. It was awful to see our High Priestess in so much pain, trying to move away from the oncoming light and just stand there looking at her, knowing there was nothing we could do.

When the sun was about half way up his body Stark screamed too, that was horrible. Seeing this strong warrior scream in so much pain. I hear both there screams come out at the same time. I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't really see through my tears anyway, and I could hardly breath. I turned into Darius's chest and just cried. I hardly ever cry in public but I couldn't help it. That and everyone was crying. Even Darius had tears in his eyes.

I was still crying into Darius's chest when he kissed my forehead, and told me that we had to go to them, that their change was almost complete. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and my face, so it looked like I hadn't been crying at all, and me and Darius left to go to Z and Stark.

We were running to them when Stark stood up with Zoey and looked at us.

"Hey Darius, Aphrodite, what's new?" Stark said clearly in no more pain. That's when I saw their new tattoos. They were beautiful!"Nothing but your tattoo's!" I said back to Stark and turned to Zoey.

"I know your all happy with your new tattoo's and stuff but we have a BIG problem. Angerona isn't in the under ground school." I got right to the point, there wasn't any time to goof off

"How do you know that. Who went down there and checked" Zoey asked, sounding pissed as hell.

"I had some of the Son of Erebus warriors to go see what was going on down stairs, it had been quiet for a long time." Darius said to Zoey which I don't think was a good idea

"I closed the downstairs room for a reason! How do you know that she wasn't waiting to escape when they came to check up on them? You know to NEVER do something like that with out my okay! And if I wanted someone to check up on them it would be Stark NOT YOU! They are his Fledglings in trouble down there and HE is in charge of the House of Night's security, NOT YOU!" Zoey got in his face and yelled at him, that pissed me off a lot. Last time I got in Stark's face, she yelled at me, pulled me away from him, and bitch smacked me. Which is what I did when Zoey got in Darius`s face except smack her.

"Bitch don't you ever yell at Darius like that!" I grabbed Zoey's hair and pulled her away.

"Don't you ever touch your High Priestess like that!" She yelled at me and pushed me away almost making me fall.

"I was protecting my mate! Like you wouldn't do the same if I was yelling at Stark!"

"You would have no reason to yell at Stark. He wouldn't have done something so stupid!" before Zoey could punch me Stark came up and grabbed her by the waist and Darius did the same with me.

I saw Zoey say something to Stark and he answered her back. I have known her for ever and I could see that she was sorry and she even looked confused.

"So what did you find when you and your men went down stairs?" Stark asked Darius.

"From the kitchen there is a tunnel that leads from the side wall up. We didn't follow it because they had a way out and we didn't know how far they went."

"Well that means they could be out already!" Zoey said leaning into Stark.

"I suppose it does" was all Darius said.

"Well hell! Can you do something for me Stark?" Zoey said turning around to look at Stark.

"Anything" he said back to her

"Search the whole grounds. And around the school too. I'm going to see if I can tell if they are out of the earth or not."

"I can do that." Stark kissed her forehead then her lips and let her go. She started to walk away towards the offices, but she paused

"Aphrodite, can you come with me please I need to talk to you" she said then she started to walk again.

"What ever. I'll see you later hun" I said then kissed Darius and followed after Zoey.

She didn't say a word as we walked back to her office. We passed Damien and the rest of the people that were still at the HoN, but Zoey didn't stop, which meant I was probly in big trouble. I was a little scared cause I know I shouldn't touch the High Priestess in the way I did but I already did it so, cant regret it now.

When we got into her office, she motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her desk. And I did.

"Aphrodite we need to talk" Zoey said after she sat down.

"I guess so, I kn-" I was cut off by Zoey rising her hand for me to stop.

"We don't need to talk about what just happened, I would have done the same, and I have in the past. I really don't want it to happen again so I'm going to try and figure out why I keep losing my temper so easy, but right now I need to talk to you about your visions and some other important stuff."

"What about my visions? I couldn't tell you everything, Nyx didn't want me to, I didn't even tell Darius until he needed to know." I said almost panicking.

"No no, I understand that part, I wanted to ask you about you visions before you were human, when you were a Fledgling." That surprised me.

"W-what about them."

"Did you ever see your self being a Vampire? A full grown Vampire"

"Um, I think I did once, but that must have changed cause I'm human now and I cant be re-Marked. That and I'm like 22 now, I'm too old to be Marked again." I said feeling extremely sad.

"When did you see yourself a Vampire?" she said leaned in like she was hoping for a good answer.

"Um… I know, it was my first vision, I had. Wait a second… You were in it, so was Stark, and Darius. I don't understand! I hadn't meant any of you guys yet but.." I stopped and looked up at Zoey, who was beaming, like I said something she thought was awesome. That's when I kinda understood.

"You think I might still become a Vampire, don't you!" I said standing up.

"Yes. So does Nyx, she gave me a way to turn you back, kinda. I wouldn't get your hopes up too much cause a lot has to happen first." She said to me I sat back down.

"What has to happen!" I said still happy that I might be able to spend eternity with Darius.

"I have to find a way to save ALL the Red Fledglings and I have to get Stevie-Ray here too. Which meant they all have to find there Humanity." She said seeming worried but hopeful.

"You don't have to do anything. WE will help you. That means all of us. Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, Stark, me, Darius, Flora, and everyone else. This wont only mean that I might be able to be a Vampire, but you will have all your students together again." I said.

"Your right!" She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked Zoey as she got to the door.

"To tell everyone so we can get started! Come one, we have Angerona to defeat, Red Ones to change and help them find there humanity, and you to change, lets go!"

I stood up and jogged to the room that we last saw the gang in. When we got there, Stark and Darius were there with the rest of them, they were telling them something, but stopped when Zoey, walked in.

"What's going on Stark?" She asked as she walked up and kissed him.

"We searched the whole school and the grounds around it, they haven't left the ground yet, but we don't know how long it will be before, they are out." Stark said to her.

"Okay well do you have the warriors stationed around the school?" She asked clearly still in HP mode.

"Yes we have a warrior on the wall every 50 feet and there are some walked the grounds. All readily to go. If they leave the earth we will know and be ready." He said clearly in Guardian/ Warrior mode.

"Well I have some stuff to tell you, about what me and Nyx talked about when I was gone." she said mostly to everyone but she was still looking at Stark.

"What is it?" Damien asked first

"I, sorry I mean WE have to save all the Red Fledglings. Even the ones that don't live here."

"Why they don't have their Humanity back, what do they matter." someone in the back said. I recognized the voice but I didn't want to believe it. Erik.

"They matter cause they are still people. They didn't have it the easy way like you did. They still have some stuff to deal with and they were our students once. And what the hell are you doing here!" Stark said to Erik. I don't think that they will ever get along.

"Still they are disgusting and nasty. Who wants them living in this school, isn't that why they are living at the harbor!" He said

"Erik shut the hell up!" Me, Zoey, and Stark said at the same time. It was funny so every one started to laugh.

"Erik we need them so that we can change Aphrodite into a Vampire." Everyone stopped laughing and just stared at Zoey, then at me.

"Hey I didn't know apparently this is that Nyx wants!" I said uncomfortable with everyone staring at me.

"Well damn. Looks like little miss Bitch," Shaunee started

"Will be turning back." Erin finished.

We all laughed. I saw that Zoey had sat on the floor and Stark was crouching beside her and was making sure she was ok.

"Zo what's wrong!" Stark asked kneeling beside her.

"Angerona… she's about to break through… I can feel it" She said pushing her hands to the floor.

"Where!" Stark said

"I don't know really get me outside so I can feel the earth."She stood up and Stark carried her our side to the grass. I was the only one that went with them cause it was like 6:45am and the sun was out.

Zoey sat on the grass and dug her perfect nails into the dirt.

"They are going to surface right there in about 20 minutes!" She said pointing to the exact place that her and Stark had been laying not a hour ago.

"Get the warriors, Darius. Tell them to get the special contacts that are in Zoey's office. I will get the rest of our gang here too." Stark took control instantly.

"And Zoey here is what I think you should do. Make a tent out of the Earth to shield the Red Fledglings from the sun until we have to weaken them." Stark turned to look at Zoey but she had her back to him, she was on the phone talking to someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>_

I was kinda listening to what Stark was saying to me, but not really. I was busy calling the one person that needed to be here today.

"_He-ello?"_ She said sleepy as hell

"Stevie Ray wake up! You need to get to the school with all your Fledglings now!" I said to her

"_Zoey? Wh-hats going on?" _She said completely awake.

"Stevie Ray, I don't have time to explain, just get here like now. Use your Earth affinity to make a tunnel here. Be careful thought, don't let your tunnel intersect to any that are underground now."

"_Does this have to do with Angerona?" _Stevie Ray asked

"Yes she is about to break out of the ground and I need you guys all here to help." I said trying to get her off the phone, so I can start working on things here.

"_K we will get there as soon as possible. Oh and Zoey"_"Yes Stevie Ray?""_I'm glad that you and Stark are better now. I cant wait to see how you guys are now that you have changed." _That shocked me!"Uh-Um Thanks! I'm going to go cause I have stuff to do here. I'll see you soon." I hung up before she could say anything.

I turned around to see Stark talking to some Warriors over in the shaded patio that were in front of the Professors offices.

He glanced over to me and our eyes locked. He said something to them and they sautéed him and ran off in different directions. I ran over to Stark.

"Stevie Ray is on her way with the other Red Fledglings. You have all the Warriors ready?""Yes I have everything under control with them. I didn't know you had Stevie Ray's . You haven't spoken to her in years." He said taking my hand as we jogged to the last place we saw our group of friends and the only blue Fledgling left in the school. Flora.

"I haven't talked to her in years but I still remember her number from giving it to you when a fledgling wakes up and they don't find there humanity."

"Oh okay,"

We went in the room and I let go of Starks hand. I had one thing to do before I could go back outside and start making a earth tent as Stark called it.

"Flora I need to talk to you." I said stopping in front of her.

"Okay Zoey." She stood up and motioned for me to go ahead.

We walked in the other room and sat down on the sofa.

"Flora I need you to go to the hotel. I don't want you to stay here."

* * *

><p><strong>So How do you guys like this so far? I havent gotten many reveiws so i was just wondering. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen or anything like that just let me know and ill consitter it =) thanks guys<strong>

**-Cortney-**


	3. Planning

**Chapter 3 of Change Happens.**

***Planning***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora's POV<strong>_

"Flora I need you to go to the hotel. I don't want you to stay here." Zoey said to me when we were alone.

I was speechless. I didn't understand what she meant.

"Why! I can help with things here!" I yelled, not to be impolite but it was out of anger.

"Flora, please. It's for your own good. You know we don't have a lot of time before Angerona gets here." She said placing her hands on my shoulders.

"That's why I have to be here! I have to face her. I have to confront her with what happened before she died" I said getting a tear in my eye.

"What do you mean? What happened before she died?" I knew this was going to happen.

"Well before she died I was telling Angerona that Bryan asked me to the movies on Saturday, and that it would be so cool if she could get a date too. She said she did have a date and that it was Stark. I flipped out on her saying that Stark was your husband and he is married to our High Priestess and he is a High Priest. She said you were a bitch and that pissed me off. I told her that I was going to go talk to Stark and we would decide if we would tell you." I said looking my mentor in the eyes. Feeling like she was my best friend and mother all at the same time.

"Did you ever go and talk to Stark?" She asked me.

"No I just went to Bryan's dorm for a little while to calm down. I kinda fell asleep in his room and I didn't get a chance to tell Stark. I didn't go back to our room, so I didn't see Angerona again till you came up and told me she died and you took me to her."

"But why do you have to confront her about that? I don't understand" Zoey said sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I don't know either, it just feels like I NEED to be there and talk to her. And that I need to talk to her first, then Stark then you. I don't know why or how I know this but I do."

"I understand that feeling. Its Nyx, telling you what you should or shouldn't do. She is always with us, always!" Zoey looked at me in a way that was very confusing.

"Yea that's what it feels like. It feels like when I call Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Its awesome."

Yea I have the ability to control 4 of the 5 elements. The only 1 I cant is Spirit. That's why Zoey is my mentor. She controls all 5 elements! Its amazing to see. Angerona was Stark's Fledgling because she had a affinity for Archery. It was always fun to watch them compete with each other. They always tied!

"Okay you can stay but I need you to get out of there if I tell you to, okay! Do you understand me? I mean it! IF I tell you to get out and you don't I will get a warrior to take you out and it wont help us at all if that has to happen! You understand right!" She said completely serious.

"Yes I understand." I said to her but there is no way that I would leave without a fight. Even if it was with a warrior.

"Okay well can you come with me, we have a 'Earth Tent' to make" She laughed and we left the room.

We went back outside and got started. Who knew how hard it was! By the time we were done, I covered in sweat and exhausted! I looked over to Zoey and she only had a slight bead of sweat on her forehead. And the thing is, Zoey did more of the work than I did!

When we finished Zoey sat down on the ground and dug her nails into the Earth. I did the same. She told me to feel the vibrations and count how long it took for the vibrations to hit me. What I thought I got meant Angerona was going to be free of the Earth in like 5 minutes. Zoey said it was more like 15, that they had stopped for some reason. We walked back to Stark and told him what we had done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angerona's POV<strong>_

"Why did we stop Angerona?"

"Because I wanted too!" I was sick and tired of explaining myself! This was only the what 19th time someone asked me why we stopped!

"But they know that we aren't inside the underground school. The longer we wait to brake free the more prepared they will get!" Star said from next to me.

I looked her right in the eyes, and think hard about what I wanted her to do!

"Can you please shut up! I'm in charge now. I don't know what to do right now. Let me think!" I said to them all.

How did I get myself into this! I don't know what to do. I want to get revenge but against who? I mean I like Stark a lot. And the more I think about it, the love I feel for him is more for what someone feels for their Father, instead of their husband. I really want to tell them that, but I'm in way to deep to back out now.

I guess that I can try praying to Nyx again, that is if she still loves me.

_Nyx I am so confused. I don't know why im angry and want to hurt people. I only feel like myself every now and then. Please help me find a way to turn my life around and go back to the way things were before my fight with Flora and before I died._

I sat there and waited for a response, or for Nyx to show up. Nothing. I waited some more, still nothing. I gave up on waiting for a response. All I had was a nagging feeling that I should keep digging out.

"Guys keep digging out. We might as well get out while we can." I said in a small voice.

"K we will Angerona" With that they started digging again. I was so distracted by my hopeless thoughts that Nyx still loved me, that I didn't realize that we were only about 20 feet from the surface. Well at least it seemed like it.

I was the last in the group I wanted to have a little time alone before we surfaced. That reminded me.

"Hey guys when you get about 3 feet from the surface stop and wait for me." I yelled up to them. I heard what I took as OK's and Alrights.

I was quickly left alone to think which it what I wanted and kinda needed. Now I can think out loud.

"Nyx what did I do to deserve this? I know I wasn't the best student or person, but I don't think I was the worst! I just wanted to go threw this Change and become a Vampire so that I will always have a home." I said crying to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stark's POV<strong>_

"You guys did a great job on this!" I said to Flora and Zo. "How easy can you bring it down?" I said turning away from the wall of fresh dirt.

"I can get it down in probly a few minutes alone, but if Flora and Stevie Ray help, it should only take a few seconds." Zoey said putting a arm around Flora's shoulders.

"You can count on me!" Flora said to Zoey with a big smile on her face.

"Me too" We all turned and saw Stevie ray standing in the deep shadows of the building with all her Fledglings.

About 4 years ago, Zoey had to go away to a Western House of Night for about a week to make sure their new High Priestess was settling in okay.

It was the day Zoey was coming home and Stevie Ray had took over as HP while Zo was away.

When Zoey came back into the House of Night, everyone was there to welcome her back. Everyone beside me and Stevie Ray.

Stevie Ray had locked us into my office and wouldn't let me leave until I answered a very important question.

"Stark, what do you think it would have been like if we were married?" She asked again.

"I told you I don't know. I don't like you in a romantic way, your Zo's best friend. That's what you have always been." I told her AGAIN. Both doors were locked, and I was trying to find anyway to get out to see Zoey. I could feel that she was close, and I wanted to be with her.

"Well I was just trying to see what you thought it would to married to someone that more like you." she said and walked to the door.

She opened the door and was about to walk out when she turned and looked at me.

"I just wanted to know what you thought. I think Zoey is here now, we don't want to be late.

That day was the last day Zoey has seen Stevie Ray. The thing is, I didn't even tell Zo about what happened Stevie Ray did. Zoey didn't even say that Stevie Ray had to leave, Stevie Ray left the next day leaving nothing but a note that said that we should send the Red Fledglings to the tunnels if they didn't find their humanity. Zoey was broken and didn't know what to do.

"Stevie Ray?" Zoey said

"Yea I brought the Red Fledglings. They are inside getting some things." Stevie Ray said

"Oh okay." Zoey said. I could tell that she felt uncomfortable, so I took Zoey's hand and started to walk over to where Stevie Ray was. She couldn't go in the sun without dieing.

"Hello Stevie Ray, its nice to see you again. How's the Fledglings doing?" I asked her as we walked inside.

"They are doing good. Bright and Lovely have found there humanity again so they will be staying here."

"That's good. So how many Fledglings are left now?" Zoey asked her.

"7. I think they will have a good chance of Changing. They were all wishing that they could stay here on the way."

"Well maybe they will on day soon." Zoey got very quite after that. She only answered questions with mumbles and head bobs.

We walked into the room where everyone was at now. Everyone was talking and laughing, like nothing was wrong.

"Guys Angerona is moving again! They are about to break free!" Flora ran into the room making everyone shut up and look at her. I looked at her dirt covered hands and Then I looked at Zoey.

"Everyone lets go! Red Fledglings I want you to stay back for a little while and if a fight starts that's when you come in. " I told them on the way out to the dirt tent.

"Everyone else I need you to circle up. Flora be next to Zoey and Stevie ray stand next to me. Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and jack take you places next to Flora and Stevie Ray."

"Everyone else just circle up around us. And wait till me and Stark make the first move before anyone starts fighting." Zoey said as we ran into the tent that her and Flora just made.

"Stevie Ray, Flora I'm going to need you guys to help, me bring this tent down when I say so. When I say that all Red Fledglings need to get behind me. I'm going to make a cover for you guys to stay under."

We all took our places in a circle around the center of the tent. We were all completely silent. Zoey sat down on the ground and so did Flora and Stevie Ray. They all dug their hands in the dirt and closed there eyes. Soon I could feel something happening beneath me. Angerona digging.

Zo, Flora and Stevie Ray stood up and got ready to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>~Cortney~<strong>


	4. It's Started

**Chapter 4 of Change Happens**

***It's Started***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora's POV<strong>_

"Zoey have you told Stark yet about that feeling that I have?" I said that to her.

"No" she looked to everyone "Everyone, The first person that will talk to Angerona, will be Flora. Nyx has giving her a feeling that she should speak first, then Stark, then me. I believe her, so Im asking for you to believe her too. Any problems?" She said in a way that allowed anyone that had questions could ask.

"I don't have a problem, but what if they don't stop and listen to us?" Shaunee started

"Yea, what if they come out and just start fighting us?" Erin finished.

"I don't want anyone to make a move until Stark and I say so. Unless they hurt you, don't touch them. They still are our students, and even if they are not acting like it now, they are Nyx's children, so no harming them unless you have to." Zoey told everyone. She walked in a circle looking everyone in the eye, making sure they understood.

"Okay, if that's what you want." I looked across the circle to see Erik Night looking at Zoey with eyes that said desire. He always was trying to get between Zoey and Stark and I never really liked him.

I didn't really know what to do now that everyone knew what was going to happen when Angerona came out, so I decided that I might as well work on trying to improve that tracking thing that Zoey was doing earlier.

I sat down and cross my legs and pushed my hands to the earth. I closed my eyes and focused. Almost as soon as I started I felt something. I felt movement. I knew that it was Angerona.

I didn't open my eyes when I felt someone's hand on my shoulders.

"Can you tell me what you feel?" Zoey asked me

"I feel them digging…..It takes about 5 seconds for the vibrations to get back to me" I said focusing even more.

"Okay so what does that mean?" She asked me

"That they are 5 feet from the surface." This time I was sure.

"Yes"Almost as soon as Zoey let go of me I stopped feeling them moving.

"Zoey they have paused again"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angerona's POV<strong>_

I finally got myself together so I could catch up to the rest of my group. It took me a few minutes to reach them but they hadn't dug that much so when I got them they had just stopped like I wanted them too.

"Thank you for waiting for me. Before we surface I wanted to clear up some things" I sat to them all.

"What things?" Star asked me.

As soon as we were trapped in the underground school I realized what I had done, and it made me sick. I didn't know what was going on. It was like something else was controlling me. Someone that wanted to hurt everyone that was around Zoey. They wanted me to hurt everyone around Zoey but I had a deep want to just kill Zoey. I have tried my hardest to keep in control but it was hard. I loose grip a lot. And I can tell I'm about to loose control once again, and I don't want to go back to that darkness again. It hurt a lot. I was constantly being chased by this strange bright light in the shape of a bull. And when ever it touched me it hurt like hell.

"I want all of you to know that I don't want to hurt anyone out there. So please don't hurt them. Even if I start to attack them please don't know matter what it is that I say or do. THIS is the real me. Don't listen to anyone besides Zoey, Stark and anyone that is on their side. And make sure that they are. When we break fre-" I was chocked off.

I knew that I was about to loose control and I just did.

"When we break free?" Josh said

"_When we break free I want you to come out fighting. I don't want to hurt them, but they will hurt you. So the only way to survive is to take them out!" _the other person said from inside my body.

"Okay we understand, I guess." Star said looking at this form of me like they were crazy and this other person was!_"Well what are you waiting for! Get to work!" __**SHE**_said to them.

"Sorry we will hurry up." they said and dug 3times as fast as they just were.

When I was being controlled by this person/darkness it seemed like the darkness rubbed off on them. And I hated that when I was weak, the others suffered. But now there was nothing I could do but watch this other person control my body and hurt people that I know, and love.

"Master we only have about a foot left to dig through. Do you want to be the first one to come out?" Demy said to me.

"_Yes, but dig the whole, I don't do digging. Once there is a whole that I can fit through I will go out." _I have to get control of myself before they get through! She is going to have them kill Zoey and Stark, and-and Flora! I cant be weak anymore!

"Nyx Please Please hear me! I'm asking you this not for myself, but for Zoey, Stark, and everyone else that is at the Baltimore House of Night. Please give me the strength to fight this darkness at least long enough to save all of Red Fledglings and Zoey." I prayed with as much faith as I could. I kinda think it worked because the white bull was getting further behind me. Giving me time to get back to my body. But I don't think I got back in time!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>_

Me and Flora stood up and took our places. Me and Stevie Ray could tell that they were going to be through within seconds. Even if Flora didn't, we would have to train more later, right now wasn't a good time.

I let Flora take a step forward in front of us all. I didn't like the idea of her being here and I defiantly didn't like that she was going to be the first one to talk to Angerona and her gang.

"Flora are you sure you can do this?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked her.

"Yes I am!" She said with the utmost confidence.

"Okay." I glanced at Stark and our eyes met. His reflected mine. He didn't like the idea either.

Just then the dirt in the middle of the circle started to move. It fell down making a whole that was what looked like 3 feet across. There was a pause then Angerona came out. Alone.

"Hello Angerona" Flora said completely in control

"Flora, Stark, Zoeyyy" She slurred my name hatefully.

"Angerona why are you doing this to the other Red Fledglings? I understand that we have a problem but what did they do to you?" She said in a kind voice.

"Who said that they did anything? Maybe we just have some common ground. We both have had HER do wrong to us!" she pointed right at me, taking me by complete surprise.

"What did Zoey do to you?"

"She took the love of my life, but that wasn't enough she killed him and me-" Angerona started choking. But it was wrong, it was like she was being straggled she fell on the ground.

"NO YOU ARE NOT TAKING OVER!" She screamed seeming like to herself. But it wasn't Angerona's voice. It almost sounded like, no it cant be!.

"Zoey please help me! I cant fight her off much longer!" Angerona said crying. Sounding just like her self.

"What's happening Angerona, who do you have to fight off?" Flora said before I could.

"I don't know but when ever she gets control this strange white light comes and chases me around. Whenever it touches me it hurts like crazy. And it cuts me look!" she showed us her legs and her pants and there were cut up and she had slices on her legs that were still bleeding a little bit.

She bent over on herself again, she yelled and then it suddenly broke off. She sat straight up and had no emotion on her face. She glanced around and then stood up straight.

"Sorry about that, it wont happen again." She said

"Why are you doing this to Angerona!" Stark yelled, clearly seeing his Fledgling in pain got to him.

"Well its simple, she was the first one I could get to. It was only a perk that she was your Fledgling. It would have been better if she was Zoey's I bet that really would have pissed you off wouldn't it!" She wasn't even trying to hid her real voice. And the more I heard it the more I knew who it was.

"Let her go! Before I do to you what I did to your precious Kalona!" I yelled at her.

She winced back in pain. So I know I was right.

"You WHORE! You were never happy with the guys you had! You had to have mine as well! And look you still have 2 guys! Erik is still here, so Stark how many days a week do you loan her off to Erik? And is there any other new guys that I should know about?" I could feel Stark's anger beginning to boil.

"Neferet, I didn't take Kalona from you! He was never yours anyway! He only wanted me because he wanted to be closer to his true love. Nyx! You should have known that." I said to her. I knew that it was her. Only Neferet could hold a grudge against me this long.

"Shut up! You WILL feel the pain that I know!" She jumped up and towards Stark. Everything happened so fast!

The other Red Fledglings that were still underground sprang out. They started to grab everyone is sight.

"Defend your selves!" Stark and me yelled at the same time. That's when it got really bad. People were fighting all over. The only ones that weren't fighting were me, Stark, Flora, Stevie Ray and Neferet/Angerona. I looked at Stevie Ray, she was panicking. I could tell that she didn't want her Fledglings in this.

"Stevie Ray! Get your Fledglings out of here. We don't need them right now! Go through the tunnel in the middle. Just get out of here!"

I turned and faced Neferet/Angerona. She was still staring at me.

"Come on Zooey lets go! You hate me so much, fight me!" Neferet wasn't hiding at all.

I push Flora to the side, so she wasn't in front of me, incase Neferet jumped at me.

"Neferet go NOW! Leave Angerona's body and never come back!" I said to her

"No I'm good." Neferet bent down and jumped up in the air.

I called Fire to me and was ready to fight. Neferet was in mid-air when something happened that I would never think would happen.

Next thing I know, Angerona/Neferet was on the ground with Flora on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Cortney~<strong>


	5. Fight

**Chapter 5 of Change Happens**

***Fight***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora's POV<strong>_

I didn't think. I just acted.

We had learned In Vamp. Soc. That Neferet had done a bunch of shit to Zoey while she was still a Fledgling. And that Zoey was Neferet's Fledgling like I am Zoey's.

Angerona/Neferet jumped up and she was going to attack Zoey. I didn't want to see anything happen to Angerona, but Zoey was my mentor, so she came first. I jumped up and knocked her to the ground. I tried to pin her to the ground but it wasn't going well.

"Zoey call Spirit! Maybe we can push Neferet out of Angerona's body!" I yelled out while I called Air to me to help me fight against Angerona.

As soon as I spoke I felt a hard fist come in contact with my jaw. It hurt like hell.

"Get the hell off me!" Neferet yelled. Her punch knocked me off of her and to the ground.

I looked up and saw Stark and Zoey. Stark had his bow ready, I could see in his face that he didn't want to shoot. Even if it was Neferet in control, it was still Angerona's body. If he shoot Angerona will die.

Then Zoey came around Stark, with fist glowing a strange color. It was like pink, I think it was a combo of Spirit and Fire together. She punched Angerona's body right in the belly. She stumped back a few feet, clearly in pain.

Neferet/Angerona started to run up at Zoey again, this time Stark got to her, he back handed her so hard she fell on the ground.

Stark stood over Angerona/Neferet. He pointed his bow right at her chest even though he didn't have to, to hit her.

"Go on Stark, DO IT!" Neferet yelled, I got up as fast as I could and ran over there. "Stark wait!" He looked up and pulled back only slightly. But it was too much I should have just let him, we could have fixed Angerona. Right? But Neferet moved out of the way and started to run towards the whole.

Luckily Zoey was faster than Angerona's body was.

"Your not going anywhere Neferet!" Zoey yelled then with Spirit covered hand she started to wale on Angerona/Neferet

"Stark I have a idea!" I said grabbing his arm.

"This isn't a great time" he said, clearly he wanted to help Zoey even though she was holding her own.

"Here I have a idea! I think it will get Neferet out of Angerona!" I said breathing hard.

"What is it!" He said bending down to me.

Goddess I hope this works or my best friend is going to die and her mentor would be the one who did it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>_

Fighting Neferet wasn't that hard. She might have good technique but she was in a 16 year olds body, Angerona wasn't a full Vampire and so I was faster.

We both through punch after punch, I had covered my hands in Spirit hoping that, that was what would get Neferet out of Angerona's body. So far it wasn't working. I was getting hit pretty bad and I was hitting hard too, I hated that all the damage was being done to Angerona's body but what was there to do! Plus with every hit I guess Neferet had still been with Darkness and with every hit the Darkness was cutting my skin causing me some pain and to bleed.

I had just gotten punched in the face hard and I took a step back. I went to punch back when something happened. Stark and Flora yelled at me.

"Zoey stop!" I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do, my hand was already going forward with a lot of force so I couldn't stop it and I landed a hit right in Angerona/Neferet's throat. She stumbled back a few feet and had to catch her breath. that's when I heard it.

_Cover my arrow with Spirit! Me and Flora have a idea to get Neferet out of Angerona!_

It was Stark telling me in my thoughts, that he had a idea. I didn't wait or pause I just stopped and asked Spirit to go to Starks arrow and to do whatever it is he wanted.

The next things happened extremely fast.

There was a _Thawp _and that was followed by a tearing noise, followed by a loud scream that came from both Angerona and Neferet.

Stark's arrow was covered in Spirit. He asked to push out Neferet's soul from Angerona's body. He shot and landed dead center of her stomach. The arrow literally went straight through Angerona's body and at the end of it was Neferet's soul. It was defiantly her. It was solid black with what look like tentacles all over it. But you could still see that it looked exactly like Neferet.

I thought that Neferet would have ran away but she didn't she somehow called Darkness to her and it gave her a body again. It was strange.

Angerona on the other hand was in bad shape. I rushed over to Angerona's body and knelt on the ground. I wanted Flora to help her but Flora doesn't have a gift of Spirit and that's what Angerona needed. I called Spirit back to me and asked it to find Angerona's and help bring it back to her body.

Neferet didn't care what I had to do, she wanted to kill me and everyone else. So I was easy prey.

Neferet was about 2 feet away when out of nowhere Stark came running in. He punched Neferet away but she only stepped back a little.

That's when Stark and Neferet went at it. They were punching each other and kicking each other. It looked like Stark wasn't loosing but he wasn't winning either. Neferet was breathing hard and she was kinda bent over herself in pain and Stark had cuts that were bleeding all over him.

"Stark! Your sword!" I yelled at him. He most likely for got about it, he rarely ever uses it but his bow just broke so he was defenseless.

Stark pulled out his sword and held it in front of him. He was breathing hard and sweating. Neferet looked at him and held her hands just like Starks was, but Neferet didn't have a sword. At first. After a few seconds she hand these strange black treads came out of her hands and up. They came together to form a long sword that looked almost as sharp as Starks. I really started to panic then. They started to swing and doge each others swords.

Flora had came over and was helping me with Angerona. She was extremely too quite but I had to focus on what I was doing so I couldn't look at her to figure out what was wrong.

I heard Stark gasp and I turned to look at him. Both him and Neferet were covered with sweat and cuts. What made him gasp was the last cut that Neferet had made. Stark had his bicep sliced from his shoulder to elbow. It was a deep cut that was gushing blood. As soon as I saw him I started to cry. I felt movement from beneath me so I had to tare my eyes off of Stark and look at Angerona. Her color was returning so I knew that her soul was back into her body.

Stark and Neferet were still fighting and I felt as guilty as ever. I couldn't help at all, until I got Angerona taking care of.

I heard another gasp. I didn't have to nor did I want to look. I knew it was Stark who had gasped in pain. I didn't want to see were he got hit again.

After about 2 seconds I heard something else. I heard someone being knocked to the ground.

"FLORA NO DON'T!" I heard Stark yell. Angerona was breathing on her own and she wasn't bleeding as bad as she just was. I turned and saw something that stopped me dead.

I could only guess what happened, but it was pretty clear.

"NO FLORA!" I screamed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stark's POV<strong>_

Yeah I was fighting Neferet. She had some major skills. I was getting all cut up and I was bleeding all over. The only thing that was keeping me going was the thought that if I lost, Neferet would kill Zoey.

Neferet had sliced me across the chest and it hurt like hell. I fell to the ground in pain. I saw that Neferet was lifting her sword to strike again. That's when she jumped in.

"Flora No Don't!" I yelled Flora had jumped up and took the blow for me. She got hit directly in the side. The gash was about 1 inch deep and it was bleeding a lot. She didn't even stop. She stood up. Neferet was about to hit her again but Flora just grabbed the blade on each side stopping it twisted her hands and broke Neferet's blade in half. Neferet saw what happened and threw the broken sword away. When Neferet turned she was confronted by a fist of flames. It knocked Neferet back a few feet.

"STARK!" Zoey yelled from behind me. I turned and saw her with Angerona in her arms.

"Get her out of here! Me and Flora will take care of Neferet!" She said to me

"I cant leave you!" I said standing up with a lot of force. I saw Zoey wince at my pain she was feeling.

"Stark you have to take care of Angerona or she will die"

"I cant! Get someone else to do it!" I said turning back to where Flora and Neferet were.

Zoey must have realized that there was no way I was leaving her so she had Jack Take Angerona. Jack isn't a fighter and was losing his fight so he gladly left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora's POV<strong>_

I was trying my best to fight through the pain that was in my side. I could tell it was bleeding and that it was deep, but I couldn't stop to look at it. After Neferet stepped back from another one of my hits I glanced around and saw that everyone was still fighting. The Red Fledglings were trying to hurt anyone that was in there path to Zoey. Luckily we had some really good fighters on our side. I saw Shaunee and Erin fighting 2 guys and kicking some major butt. There weren't a lot left. As the Red Fledglings gave up they were taking out of the tent. So there were only like 5 left in the tent along with me, Zoey, Stark, Angerona and Neferet.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Jack was carrying Angerona out of the tent. She was hurt very bad.

That was all I could see before I had to defend myself from another one of Neferet's punches. Damn did they hurt!

We went at it again and it didn't take Neferet long to knock me down again, it wasn't easy and I was throwing everything I had at her. I didn't know where Zoey and Stark were at and I wished they would come help me!

I was thinking that something bad had happened to them when I heard Zoey yell out.

"Flora it's time! I need your help!" She said. I wiped my head around and saw her standing in the middle of the circle, right in front of the whole that was in the ground. Stark had run up and took my place and was kicking Neferet's ass I glanced and saw that he wasn't bleeding anymore. There were just pink marks.

I ran over to Zoey and did what she had told me to do earlier. I rose my hands up high and called Earth to me. The dep cut in my side made it hard to do anything and keeping my left arm up took a lot to do. We said at the same time.

"Earth please open up this tent up and reveal the sun above!" Within seconds the walls started to shake. The then opened up slowly. It was really hard to keep up all the focus that I needed in order to do this. That's when I heard it. Neferet's angry scream in pain.

I opened my eyes to see her crumpled on the ground. Stark had his sword and had pinned her to the ground right where the sun had been.

"Can we stop Zoey? Do we have to open all the way.""Yes we can." I lowered my hands and watched Neferet squirm on the ground.

She was laying on the ground and she stilled. We thought that she was so weak that she couldn't move anymore. So we walked over to her.

"Neferet this could have been avoided." Zoey said.

Neferet said something that neither of us heard.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"I said DIE!" with that she lifted her head and went to tackle Zoey.

"You were going to go down with me this time!" Neferet said grabbing Zoey.

"Let her GO NOW!" I screamed I called all 4 elements to me and asked them to rip Zoey away from her.

Zoey was thrown to the other side of the courtyard and just looked at me and Neferet.

"You have a annoying way of getting in my way!" She said to me.

"I got that from Zoey!" I said back.

She didn't even say anything back to me. She simply bent down and ran toward Zoey.

Stark had already ran over to Zoey. He saw Neferet coming and waited for the last second to jump up and land a really good hit in Neferet's face. She staggered back but she made another try at Zoey. I had gotten to where they were and with everything I had I grabbed Neferet by her hair and pulled her back. My hand was covered in black and they were cutting into my skin and it hurt me badly.

"You can rot in the earth like Kalona is!" And in threw her in the Whole with a lot of help from the Elements.

"Earth close this whole and never open!" I said. The ground obeyed me. I turned and looked at Zoey. She had a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said to her.

"I underst- FLORA MOVE!" She screamed.

I only had a second to see what happened, The whole in the ground took some time to close and it still hadn't closed when I turned around. Neferet had reached out of the whole and grabbed me. She then pulled me into the whole right as it closed shut.

All I heard was a muffed scream from Zoey. Before it all went dark and Neferet dragged me to who knows where.

"FLORA!"

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Sorry guys I've been really busy at the Delaware State Fair. Ive been showing my goat Bam-Bam up there and its alot of work involed in it so ive been busy with that. I hope you guys like this. i wrote this at my boyfriends house when he was talking to his mom haha!<strong>

**~Cortney~**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hey guys sorry about the delay in posting another chapter. Ive been busy doing stuff for college and Ive been spending alot of time with friends and i havent been home on the weekends to post. Kinda got some writers block going on right now so if anyone has some ideas let me know =)**

**Chapter 6 of Change Happens**

***Kidnapped***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>_

I saw Neferet reaching up to grab Flora. I tried to yell so she could move but I was too late.

Neferet gabbed Flora's ankle and pulled her down into the whole. I tried to get up and grab her but the whole closed before I could get to her.

"Flora!" I yelled out.

As soon as I saw that the whole was closed I tried to open it again, but Flora told the earth to never open. She had been practicing a lot so she knew how to make things hold.

After I tried and tried again to open the whole I started to cry. I kept trying to get the whole open. The more I tried to get the whole open the more I cried and the more hopeless I felt. I even started to dig using my hands.

"Z? Zoey come on, your hurt you need to get inside" I heard someone say, but I didn't move.

The person didn't wait long for me to get up, they just lifted me up and carried me inside.

Inside was everyone that was in the fight. I tried to get a hold of myself, but I couldn't. I just got my Fledgling stolen by someone completely filled by Darkness and evil. Flora was hurt badly and I didn't want her to get sick without me being there.

The person sat me down on a empty bed and I continued my meltdown. I felt someone grab my hand, but I didn't care. I kinda knew that it was someone that was trying to calm me down but I didn't really care.

After a few minutes, and some major will power I stopped my crying enough to see what was going on in the room.

I saw that there were about 20 some beds in the room and there were people running all over between the beds helping.

I looked up to see who it was that was sitting with me. It wasn't who I thought it was.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Darius said. I glanced over him and the only thing that seemed wrong with him was a scratch across his face and a bandage around his forearm.

"Where is Stark?" I asked trying to sit up and look around.

"He is being bandaged up, he knew that you were in trouble so it has been hard to get him to be calm so the nurses could take care of him." He said.

"Oh, well can I go to him?" I asked, with what just happened all I wanted to do is be close to him.

"Lets clean you up first. You are covered in blood." he said to me and I didn't even have to look at myself because I could smell it.

"I'm fine can I just go to him?" I said almost begging. Darius looked at me.

"Sure that is fine. Let me help you I guess we can get you cleaned up over there." He offered his hand to me and I took it and stood up, good thing too because as soon as I stood up I stumbled and I would of fell on my face if Darius hadn't had a hold on me.

We walked past all the beds, and as I pasted each bed the people quieted. As I walked by I noticed that everyone had some very bad wounds and everyone was in pretty bad shape.

As we walked I started to notice pain threw out my body, centering in my side just below my ribs but I just ignored it because I just wanted to be with Stark.

When we walked to the end of the room there was a door that was shut and I was a little afraid to open it. I didn't see Angerona so she must be in this room to with Stark.

"Ladies first." Darius said motioning toward the door. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Stark!" I gasped. My hand few to my mouth. I ran over there crying.

"Zo I will be fine." Stark said looking at me lovingly.

"But-but look at you!" I started to cry even harder."I'm healing fast I will be fine by the end of the week. I probably wont even have any scars." He said to me trying to calm me down.

Stark had his shirt off, in any other time I would be like a 16 year old girl looking at a Marine, but not now. He had bandages wrapped all over his chest. There wasn't any skin showing at all on his chest. Or shoulders. Or his arms above the elbow. I was shaking all over. I placed both of my hands on each side of his face. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his and let my tears just run.

"Zo, I'm going to be fine. You know that I heal fast." He said to me.

I was so upset that I couldn't speak. I just sat there on the end of his bed and cried.

I didn't look but I know that Darius had walked to another part of this room. Since Darius was a Son of Erebus he was trained in all types of medical practices so he helped when ever he could.

I couldn't help myself I thought that I was going to lose Stark so many time when we were fighting. I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him had. I felt a slight amount of pain when Stark put his hands around my waist, but it didn't last long.

I heard someone talking on the other side of the room. I looked over to where Darius had walked to and saw who was there. Angerona was sitting there on a table, looking over to where I was sitting with Stark. When we locked eyes and a tear ran down her face. That's when I knew that she saw what had just happened between me and Stark, but I didn't really care, I had to find out what ever I could from her.

I looked back at Stark.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked me.

"I think so."

I heard someone walking over to where we were. I looked and Darius was wheeling Angerona over to where me and Stark were in a wheelchair.

"Zoey is it true?" She asked me.

"About Flora yes.""Priestess are you okay?" Darius came over to me

"Yes I am. Why?" I was kinda confused.

He was looking down and I glanced down at myself. I still had my hand on my side where there was pain but I was trying to forget about it. But then I looked back at Stark, he had blood on his face where my hand was.

I pulled up my shirt and I saw it. On my left side there were wholes all over my skin. There were at least 20 little whole all over my side. I looked like a peg board!.

"OH my goddess Zoey!" Stark said.

"I-I don't know how that happened" I said, my body had become numb so I wasn't in as much pain.

"Zoey let me take care of you. You will be in this room but I have to see if you have any other injuries." He said grabbing my elbow, leading me away from where Stark was.

"NO what about Flora! I have to save her from Neferet!" I said panicking.

"Zo we will get a plan started. You get taking care of." Stark said to me.

_If something happens to you, what do you think I will do!_

I looked at Stark and our eyes meet. He was completely serious.

"Okay" I said walking with Darius.

He handed me off to some nurses that took me over to a metal table. I had to undress and lay down. They brought over a hose type thing and they had to rinse off all the blood that was on me so they knew where else I had cuts. Man did it hurt. The whole time it was trying to be still but it didn't really work out that well.

After they washed me off the nurses started to examine the wholes that I had in my side. They did some strange things that made me go numb and I didn't really feel what they were doing. I let my mind wonder the best I could.

I thought about what I could do to get Flora back.

I tried and tried but I couldn't think of anything. And the longer that I tried to think about it, the worse I felt. Why couldn't I think of anything! This is why I am the High Priestess! I solve peoples problems and I fix things!

I got so frustrated with my internal discuss that I threw my hands out and slammed them on the table leaving dents in the table. The second my hands hit the table I regretted it.

_CRACK _

"CRAP!" I pulled my hands to my chest and held them there.

"Priestess! Oh my! If you were hurting then you should have said something! We would have gave you something for the pain!" The nurse gushed over me.

"No I wasn't in pain. I was just yelling at myself. I'm sorry." I said to them. I gave them my hands so they could fix the bones that I just broke.

After they wrapped my hands in nice purple casting gauze. They helped me sit up so they could wrap the new stitches that were in my side. They should be healed be the end of tomorrow.

"Okay Priestess you can go join Stark now. Come back tomorrow and we will check and see how everything is healing." the nurse said to me after she helped me get dressed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about the whole hand against the table thing. I will have a new table ordered for you." I said and turned to leave. I walked out of the room. And I put my hands behind my back so that they wouldn't see the result of my idiot episode.

I saw Darius and Aphrodite sitting in the room now, with everyone else that was in my circle. When I walked in everyone's eyes went to me.

"Hey Zo, you look better." Erin said to me.

"Yea thanks" I said. My eyes went to Stark. He had his eyes were on my face with a confused and worried look.

"What happened?" he said to me. Trying to hide and look like a idiot.

"What do you mean?" I was still on the outside of our group so no one had seen my hands but I knew that Stark had felt when I broke my hands and he might have even heard my thoughts before I broke it.

"Come here" He said opening his arms for me to sit on his lap.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't hide my hands forever. I mean there my hands!I walked over and sat in front of him because of all his bandages and mine.

"hmh, what can I do with you." He said joking seeing how both my hands were now broken.

"you felt it didn't you" I said looking at my bandaged hands."Yupp and you know what I was so freaked out that I almost jumped up and that isn't the best thing for me." he said.

"Well at least I should be healed by tomorrow." I said looking back at me.

"No. you will be healed in about 2 hours." He said

"What? Are you on a lot of pain meds?" I asked him.

"No look!" He looked at Darius and Darius walked over and started to take off his bandages.

After he took off all his bandages I was amazed. All of his stitches were scabbed over and he didn't look that bad.

"Darius is going to take that stitches out in like a hour! It seems like being a Purple Vampire makes us heal even faster than the Red Vampires do!" He said.

I went to place my hand on his chest where he had stitches but when my hand was almost there I saw my casts and I dropped my hand.

"What are we going to do about Flora?" I asked him

"Well we kinda have a idea, but we don't know if it is going to work." Damien said to me.

"Okay let me hear it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora's POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes to what I could only describe as a cave. It was dark and damp.

I laid on this hard rock and just thought. I had to figure out what was going on. I used the new skill that Zoey taught me. I placed my palms face down on the earth. I closed my eyes and sent out vibrations from my hands. But instead I waited to see if Neferet was anywhere. I didn't find anything so I figured it would be okay to get up.

I sat up and instantly my side was killing me. When I was fighting Neferet, I got hit on the side and got cut really bad. I lifted up my shirt and saw that my side had bled all over my shirt but right now it wasn't as bad. I took my nail and cut the bottom of my shirt and ripped it off. I also cut the bottom of one of my pant legs and placed it in front of my cut to help stop the bleeding. I used my shirt to tie it in place.

"Fire come to me, help me see" I whispered. I held out my palm and a very little flame started to flicker.

I walked around the room and tried to understand where I was. I saw that there was a tunnel at the cave. I followed it around and around and around. I walked for who knows how long when I saw some light. I hurried toward the light, for a reason I don't know. When I got to the door that had the light coming from under it I paused for a second.

_Come on Flora you already faced her once, you can do it again!_

I thought to myself and I pushed the door open. Inside was something that really freaked me out.

"There you are! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here!" Neferet said.

She was standing with her back to me and was doing something over a table. When she leaned away I saw that there was what looked like a homeless person laying on the table. She was drinking from him!"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. Would you like some? You look weak" She said to me.

"No I don't kill people and why the hell did you kidnap me!" I said to her. She didn't even look back at me she just walked away from the man and walked over to this chair that was in the corner.

She sat down and snaped her fingers, from out of nowhere this HUGE white bull walked out from the back of the room. That is where the light was comeing from.

The bull walked up and just sat next to Neferet's chair like he was a dog. In class we were taught about the White and Black bulls. Contrary to most things the Black bull is the incarnation of Light and good, and the White bull is the incarnation of Darkness and evil.

"Neferet let me go home! NOW!" I yelled at her.

"No I'm going to keep you here for awhile. I bet Zoey is freaking out. Are you sure you don't want any?" She said back pointing to the man on the table.

_FIRE COME TO ME _I lit me hands and was ready for another fight if that is what it took to get out of here. "Bitch don't you ever talk badly about Zoey! And let me get out of here!" I yelled at Neferet. The bull wasn't having any of that, he jumped up and with speed that was faster than Stark, he ran towards me and with his horns pinded me against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Someone needs to learn respect." Neferet said walking over to where I was.

"Let me go! NOW!" I yelled

"hmh, you are a handful maybe after I get done with you, you will behave better"

* * *

><p><strong>~Cortney~<strong>


End file.
